


a different kind of holidays

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Carlos can’t go home for Christmas because of a certain virus and Lando invites him to spend the holidays with his family instead.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m late, Christmas is already over, but I had this idea and I wasn’t able to finish it sooner. Hope you don’t mind it. Also I took some liberties regarding the covid-19 travel restrictions, so bear that in mind.

The holidays feel different this year. Lando is not entirely sure why exactly he feels that way but it’s probably the sum of several reasons.  
The whole year had been odd obviously. And the season ended really late into December leaving him unable to get into the Christmas spirit.  
Also he won’t be able to spend Christmas with his extended family like always. This time it will just be his parents and his siblings which is new to him as well, but he’s also looking forward to it.

Lando is lying in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. But it’s just not happening. He cuddles himself closer to Carlos and he tries to stop his mind from racing but that’s easier said than done.  
It had been a difficult day so it’s no wonder that he’s restless. He and Carlos spent the day at the MTC. It was the last day of this season and Carlos’ last day at McLaren ever.  
Tomorrow his Spaniard will fly to Italy, to fulfil his first duties at Ferrari and on the weekend he will go home, to spend Christmas with his family in Madrid.

Lando knows that their relationship will not be affected by Carlos’ change of teams, but he is still upset, thinking about the next season. Some things will inevitably change and he’s scared.  
Not being able to spend the holidays together doesn’t make it any better. Lando understands Carlos fully, in fact he convinced his boyfriend to go home. Both of them hadn’t been able to see their families a whole lot during the season and also none of their families know about the two of them being together, so it wouldn’t even have made sense to celebrate together.  
Lando sighs and wraps his arm around Carlos’ waist, trying to savour his warmth and their closeness.

~

Lando and Carlos are having breakfast in Lando’s kitchen. They are not talking much, it’s still way too early in the morning for that. In fact Lando wouldn’t have gotten up if it weren’t their last meal together for this year.  
Lando lets his head rest on Carlos’ shoulder, his hands wrapped around a big cup of tea.  
„I didn’t sleep too well.“ He admits. „I was thinking about how much I will miss you. Over the holidays and also next season in general.“  
Carlos pulls him closer but the Spaniard doesn’t get to answer anything because his phone starts ringing. 

Caco, Carlos’ cousin and manager is calling. Carlos sighs but he knows that he has to answer this one. His cousin wouldn’t call if it weren’t important. Especially because he’s already in Italy, waiting for him to arrive, maybe he has some news.  
He shoots Lando an apologetic look but the younger one just shrugs his shoulders, motioning him to answer the phone.  
Caco indeed has some news. Bad ones.

„Have you looked at the news?“ He asks. „I don’t think you’ll be able to come to Italy and probably you will not even make it home for Christmas. I’m so sorry.“  
Lando, who can hear Caco’s voice through the speaker is clicking away at his phone and then he shows Carlos a news article, his face startled.  
Carlos skims the text. Apparently they found a new mutation of the corona virus in the UK and now all the countries in the EU have closed their borders to the UK. He swears.  
„What do I do?“  
Lando looks at him, compassionately. He takes his hand and squeezes it softly. Carlos forces a smile.  
„I don’t know mate.“ His cousin sounds frustrated. „I’ve been trying to find a solution for at least an hour but I couldn’t figure out one. Unfortunately I think you will have to stay in the UK. I’m so sorry.“

Carlos sighs again. „What about you?“ He asks, still not really comprehending.  
„I think I’ll be fine.“ Caco admits. „I’m lucky I left the UK a few days before they changed the rules.“  
Carlos can’t help but feel envious.  
Lando tries to comfort him silently again but suddenly his phone rings as well. He quickly gets up and leaves the kitchen to not disturb Carlos’ conversation and so that nobody would be able to notice that the two of them were together at Lando’s place.

„Hi mum, what’s up?“ He answers the call.  
„Good morning Lando, darling. Did I wake you up?“ He smiles at his mum’s voice. He really does miss her a lot.  
„No, I was already up because of Carlos.“ He notices that he shouldn’t have said that the second he finishes the sentence. His mum doesn’t know that the two of them practically live together.  
„What?“ His mother is confused. Rightfully so.  
„Uh, he called me.“ Lando quickly makes up an excuse. „He just found out he won’t be able to go home because of those covid regulations.“

His mum luckily buys the story. „Oh no, that is really unfortunate. What is he going to do now?“  
„He doesn’t know yet. I think he’s trying to figure it out.“ At least this part is not a lie.  
„But he won’t have to spend Christmas alone, won’t he?“ His mum sounds worried which is weird. She shouldn’t really care that much about Carlos. But then again she is a mum and mums always worry about these kinds of things.  
„I’m not sure. He doesn’t have any family in the UK tough.“

As soon as Lando had heard the news from Caco he was already thinking about the possibility of the two of them staying at Lando’s place. He felt really bad for his boyfriend, knowing how much the Spaniard missed his family. Lando already made the decision that he would miss out on meeting his family in order for the Spaniard not having to be alone.  
„He could come with you and spend Christmas with us. We have enough space for another person.“  
„Really?“ Lando is honestly surprised. He hadn’t even thought about this being an option.  
„Of course. I wouldn’t want you to be alone on Christmas so I suppose his family feels the same. And you two are close friends anyways, aren’t you?“  
„Yeah.“ He hopse his soft voice doesn’t give away how close he and Carlos actually are.  
„I think you should invite him then.“  
„I will ask him. And I’ll let you know.“

He keeps talking to his mum for a while but when Carlos enters the living room he tells his mum that he has to hang up.  
„I’m so sorry, Carlos.“ Lando closes the distance between them and hugs Carlos tightly.  
„I still can’t believe it if I’m honest.“  
Lando caresses his cheeks, hoping to comfort his boyfriend at least a little bit.  
„Do you know what you’re going to do about it?“ He wants to ask right away, if Carlos wants to join his family. But at the same time he doesn’t want to overwhelm him.  
„Caco promised me to keep looking into it. But I don’t think he’ll find a solution. He told me that Ferrari would like to do an online meeting to figure out some first things. Could I use your desk for that?“  
„Of course.“  
Carlos nods, obviously trying to figure things out for himself. „But apart from that I guess I’ll stay at my flat.“  
Lando’s heart breaks at how sad he sounds. He clears his throat.

„Uh… My mum called me and I told her about the situation. And she basically forced me to invite you to our place. If you want you can spend Christmas with us.“  
Carlos stares at him with wide eyes and Lando fears that maybe it’s too much for his boyfriend. Maybe being with Lando’s family would make Carlos miss his own even more.  
„You don’t have to. It was just an idea. I get it if you don’t want that.“ He makes sure to not pressure Carlos into anything. But he can’t help but hope that he agrees.  
„Oh cariño.“ Carlos actually has tears in his eyes. „I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family.“  
Relief flushes through Lando’s body. „Really?“  
„Yes, of course.“ Carlos is smiling brightly and he wraps his arms even tighter around Lando’s waist. Lando brings their lips together and they hug and kiss for a while, before Lando shuffles away a little bit.

„Am I selfish for being happy about this situation?“ He blushes lightly. „I know you won’t be able to see your family and that is really unfortunate and I wouldn’t want to be in your situation. But I can’t help myself, I’m so happy that we get to be together.“  
Carlos smiles softly at him and caresses his cheeks. „You’re not selfish, Lando. It actually means a lot to me that you want to be with me. Of course I’m sad that I wont get to see my family but if I’m completely honest I am also quite excited for our first Christmas together.“  
Lando returns the smile and pulls Carlos close again. He’s imagining how it will be for the both of them at his parents’ house. Especially because nobody knows about their relationship. He sighs. „You are aware that we won’t be able to be ourselves with my family, right? At least not if we don’t want to tell them about us.“

Carlos doesn’t respond right away. He moves Lando over towards the couch and they both sit down.  
„Do you want to tell your family?“ He asks, his voice surprisingly soft.  
Lando instantly panics at that. He didn’t think about that at all. „Do you want me to tell them so that we can be open about it?“  
Carlos runs his hand through Lando’s hair. „That is for you to decide. I just want you to know that I think I would be okay with it. Both ways.“  
Lando hides himself in Carlos’ hug. He is quite overwhelmed as he didn’t expect things to go this way. And Carlos telling him he would be ok with telling his family is actually a big thing.

When they first got together over a year ago they both agreed on not telling anybody. And it kind of just went on like that. There was no necessity to tell anyone and they didn’t talk about it much. Lando somewhat enjoys being secretive about their relationship. But he knows that it can’t go on like this forever. At some point he will have to tell his family. He wants to. But he’s not sure if he’s ready yet.  
Carlos seems to be able to read his mind. „You don’t have to decide yet. Just think about it.“  
So Lando does. He spends the whole day imagining the different ways telling his family could go. He also thinks about what it would mean for them hiding their relationship at his parents’ house, versus being open about it.

Carlos disappears into Lando’s office for some hours, talking to Ferrari engineers and mechanics and Lando just stays on the couch, contemplating.  
During dinner Lando tells Carlos the result of his contemplation. „I think I want to see how it goes when we get to my parents’ place. I haven’t seen them in a while and I don’t want this to be the first thing I tell them. But maybe I’ll feel more confident after some days.“  
„That’s totally fine, darling.“ Carlos grabs his hand to squeeze it firmly. „And if you decide it’s not the right time then that will be fine as well.“  
„Thanks.“ Lando is a little moved by the support Carlos always shows him.

~

They spend the next days enjoying their well-deserved vacations. They just stay at home, not doing much apart from watching movies, playing games and cooking together.  
Lando instructs Carlos on what Christmas is like in his family. He tells his boyfriend about British and Belgian traditions and the unique mixture they celebrate in the Norris family.

Lando also warns Carlos about all the banter they always share at his home, especially between the siblings.„They surely won’t make any exception for you. And they will certainly tease us for being close. So please try to hold back your Spanish intenseness.“  
„What do you mean?“ Carlos pretends to be annoyed and he pokes Lando between his ribs. He gasps, trying to hold back his laughter.  
„I mean that if you look at me like you normally do, with your intense gaze that drives me crazy, they will instantly know that we’re fucking.“  
„What do you mean?“ Carlos repeats, smiling smugly now. „We’re fucking?“ He crosses his arms in front of his chest, pouting playfully. „And here I was, thinking that what we had was somehow more special than just fucking.“  
Lando is laughing unrestrained now. „Oh Carlito. I was just teasing you. You know how special our relationship is to me.“  
„Yeah I know.“ Carlos grins and pecks a kiss on Lando’s lips. „And don’t worry too much. I’ll be fine at your family’s. I’m sure I can deal with the banter and I will try not to be too obvious about how much I love you.“  
„I love you too.“ Lando sighs contently, kissing Carlos again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter will be up tomorrow, focusing on Carlos and Lando arriving at his family's house.  
> Hope you enjoy this little story. Feedback is always welcome :)


	2. Driving home for Christmas

„Lando baby. You’re worrying too much.“  
Carlos is driving the car and Lando is sitting on the passenger seat, biting his nails nervously. They are making their way to Lando’s parents’ house and Lando had been anxious the whole day, so he asked Carlos to drive.  
„I can’t help it.“ He admits shyly.

Carlos smiles at him lovingly and sighs quietly.  
Lando knows he’s right. They spoke about it a thousand times in the last few days but still, he’s just so terrified about the whole thing.  
He never celebrated Christmas with anybody outside of his family and he never brought home a significant other. Especially not one that is male and his teammate.

„You don’t have to tell them anything. I’m completely fine with staying in the guest room and we’ll be ok going a few days without kissing almost constantly. It will be the same as always when we’re around other people.“  
Lando really tries to take it to his heart, even if it’s just for Carlos’ sake. He has been stressing the Spaniard enough with this topic.  
He puts on some festive music and tries to focus on the beautiful landscape they are driving through. Carlos rests his hand on Lando’s knee grounding the younger one.  
„Thanks, Carlos.“  
„What for?“  
Now Lando smiles at his boyfriend. „For always being by my side and for helping me through my fears.“  
Carlos interlocks their fingers and lifts their hands to his mouth so he can press a soft kiss onto the back of Lando’s hand. „I’d gladly do that anytime for you, cariño.“

~

Lando is a lot calmer for the rest of the journey and he can finally look forward to being with his family again.  
When they get to his family’s home and his mum is already waiting for him on the doorstep, he doesn’t even have time to start worrying again.  
He almost jumps out the car while Carlos is still parking and lunges for his mum’s embrace. They both shed a few tears, smiling happily through them though.  
He holds on to his mother for quite some time, indulging in her warmth and the sweet words she’s whispering into his ears.  
His mum finally breaks away from him and Lando notices, that Carlos is waiting behind him. He already got their luggage out of the trunk and is now observing the interaction between Lando and his mother.

A wave of pity rushes over him as he realises how Carlos has to feel right now. Seeing him, finally reunited with his loved ones and not being able to go home himself.  
Carlos must have seen the look on Lando’s face because as he’s moving past the younger one to greet Cisca, he quickly pats his back, silently telling him that he’s ok.

„Nice to meet you again, Cisca. And thank you so much for inviting me to celebrate with your family.“  
Carlos goes to shake his mother’s hand but Cisca pulls him into a tight hug as well.  
„I’m glad you’re here Carlos. I would’ve never let you spend Christmas on your own.“

It’s kind of strange for Lando, seeing his boyfriend hug his mother. Especially because his mum doesn’t know.  
The last time Carlos and his parents met was over a year ago, when he and Carlos had just started dating. Now, the sight of it makes him want to tell his family.  
He wants them to know and to accept it and to love Carlos the way he does. He knows his mum already loves Carlos, it’s apparent in the way they are still talking to each other with endearment. Lando just begs that she’ll love him the same when he finally tells her that they’re more than just friends.

He’s sighing again, thinking about how and when to tell his family and to get some other thoughts he pushes Carlos and his mum though the door and into the hallway.  
The rest of his family is waiting in the living room and it takes quite some time until he has hugged all of them, a few more tears are shed by his sisters and everybody seems to be happy to see Carlos as well, which lets Lando relax a little bit. They overcame the first obstacle.

Cisca takes Carlos under the wing and shows him around the house. Lando follows them, not quite sure what to do. They get to his childhood room and Carlos chuckles at the sight of all the old posters that are still up on the wall.  
„You should probably unpack a litte.“ His mum advises. „I’ll take Carlos to his room now and then I’ll prepare dinner. It should be ready in half an hour.“  
Lando agrees and gives Carlos an apologetic look, as his mum pulls him out of the room, but Carlos just obeys and winks at him playfully.

Lando sits down on his bed. He feels a little bit exhausted from the excitement and worry of meeting his family, together with Carlos.  
Now that he’s here he is kind of lost. How is he supposed to do this?  
Staying away from Carlos, not giving in to the temptation of touching him shouldn’t be too difficult. They are used to it.

But Lando realised the second he saw his mother and Carlos together that he wants his family to know the truth. As soon as possible.  
He has to talk to Carlos. They have to come up with some kind of plan. And maybe he has to test the waters a little bit beforehand. After all he doesn’t want to destroy the festivities, should his family not approve of their relationship.

Lando opens the suitcase he brought and mindlessly stuffs the clothes in the almost empty closet. He also puts some things in the bathroom across the hallway and then he’s carefully peeking around the corner to see if anyone is walking around. He quickly scurries across the hallway and knocks on the guest room’s door as quietly as possible.  
Carlos lets him in with a big smile on his face.  
„I knew you’d come.“  
„Duh?“ Lando rolls his eyes. „That was obvious, wasn’t it?“  
„Seems like you can’t stay away from me. How are you going to survive the night?“  
Lando nudges his boyfriend and drops on the bed. „Don’t remind me.“  
Carlos’ smile widens. He know how much it’ll make Lando suffer, being in the same house but still not being able to share a bed.

„Are you happy with how the reunion went?“  
Carlos goes back to neatly folding his clothes and putting them into the closet.  
Lando contemplates for a second. „Yeah, I guess so.“  
„Your family is really nice. I like them a lot. And they were very welcoming.“ Carlos closes the closet and comes closer to Lando.  
„I’m glad to hear that.“ Lando lifts his arm to pull Carlos on to the bed as well. Carlos lets it happen and wraps an arm around Lando’s waist.

„I want to tell them.“ Lando whispers, as he doesn’t dare to say it out louder.  
„Ok, we can do that.“ Carlos nuzzles his neck, sending shivers down Lando’s spine. He melts into the touch, sighing contently.  
„How do you want to do it?“  
Lando frowns. „I don’t know. I’m so scared. Do you think they will be ok with it?“  
Carlos caresses his cheek. „I’m pretty sure they’ll be alright.“  
„Really?“  
„Yeah.“

Lando thinks about it again, feeling reassured by Carlos.  
„I think I will probably just tell them while we’re all together, having dinner or something. That should be easiest.“  
Carlos nods approvingly.  
„But not today. I want everything to calm down first. Maybe tomorrow.“  
Carlos is pressing soft kisses on his neck and cheeks and he can feel him smile. „That’s ok. Whenever you’re ready.“

They keep cuddling in silence for a few moments, before Carlos speaks again.  
„I’d appreciate it, if you could somehow let me know beforehand though. So that I can prepare myself as well.“  
Lando can’t help but grin at that. „How do you want to prepare? Put on your nicest shirt?“  
Carlos chuckles and pinches his cheek. „Mentally I meant.“  
„I know.“ Lando buries his hand in Carlos’ thick hair. „I’ll give you a sign.“  
„That should do.“

They stay like that for some time more until Carlos gets up and tells Lando that they have to get ready for dinner. Lando doesn’t want to move but Carlos reminds him that he has to make a good impression if he wants to introduce him as his boyfriend and therefore they can’t be late and Lando obeys, grumbling annoyed.  
Carlos makes Lando help him tame his hair, that the younger one ruffled up and Lando steals a quick kiss before they make their way to the dining room.  
Just before they get there Lando drops Carlos’ hand, promising himself that he’ll tell his family as soon as possible.

~

They make it through dinner without any complications.  
Lando’s family does ask them a lot of things, it’s basically just the two of them talking the whole time, but Lando gets more and more comfortable.  
He notices that nobody has a problem with Carlos being there, in fact they all seem to enjoy hearing Carlos’ point of view on the stories he tells.

Of course he and Carlos stay away from each other, they do sit next to each other but they never let their bodies touch. Lando internally sighs but he’s used to it.  
Carlos still teases him though and obviously Lando returns the favour.  
His family quickly picks up on their dynamic and in no time they join their banter as well.

At one point Lando has to calm himself down a little bit. He leans back on his chair and just observes Carlos and his family for a moment. His little sister asks the Spaniard something and he responds by taking out his phone, showing around a stupid picture he took of Lando. His family is thrilled and they demand more photos.  
It ends in Carlos basically doing a slideshow of their season together which has his siblings crying with laughter at all the grimaces and silly postures he’s pictured in.   
He wants to be mad at Carlos for exposing him like that but it’s impossible. Lando is still observing everyone and he can’t believe it. He’s filled to the brim with love for the people at this table, his body is tingling with endearment at seeing them interact so naturally. 

His mum shoots him a look, which he can’t quite place. But she seems happy and that’s enough for Lando at the moment.  
He savours all of this, fearing that it might be gone once he tells them the truth. He even thinks about getting over with it right then and there but he lets himself indulge in the comfort of the moment, not wanting to disturb it.

After dinner they all watch a Christmas movie together and Lando allows himself to get a little bit closer to Carlos until their legs touch.   
The Spaniard looks at him questioningly but Lando just shrugs his shoulders.  
He told his family that they’re best friends during dinner. And there is nothing wrong with a little bit of body contact with your best friend, isn’t it?  
Carlos smiles at him sneakily and loosely puts an arm around his shoulder, barely touching him, mostly leaving his arm on the armrest.  
Lando sighs quietly and shuffles a tiny bit closer, letting his head rest on Carlos’ arm.

~

He is being woken up by Carlos gently shaking his shoulder. For a second he is frightened and straightens himself but then he gets a hold of the situation.  
He must have fallen asleep during the movie, unconsciously snuggling himself closer to his boyfriend.  
He feels himself blush and quickly brings some distance between him and Carlos.  
His family doesn’t seem to care too much, they are all slowly getting up from the sofa, the credits of the movie still rolling in the background. Someone yawns and limbs are being stretched.   
Lando finds his mother looking at the two of them and he makes an effort not to blush any further and to act as normally as possible.  
His sisters are the first ones to say good night and Lando gets up as well.

„Do you want to go to bed?“ He asks Carlos quietly.  
The older one gives him a soft smile. „Yeah. Seems like you couldn’t wait until you got into bed.“ He’s talking quietly as well and he’s barely whispering as he adds: „As always.“  
Lando nudges him, pretending to be outraged. At the same time he tries not to think about how they spend most of their nights watching movies together because that would have him blush again.

He says goodnight to his remaining family and guides Carlos out the room. They silently walk to the guest room and Carlos opens the door, both of them kind of indecisive about what to do next.  
Lando makes the decision for Carlos and softly pushes the Spaniard further into the room, silently closing the door behind him.  
He instantly wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck and brings their lips together for a sweet kiss. Carlos happy returns it.  
„I really don’t want to sleep on my own.“ Lando pulls away and frowns.  
„I know, cariño.“ Carlos caresses his cheeks. „I don’t want to either. But it’ll only be a few nights. We will tell them soon.“  
Lando tries his best to be responsible and he nods agreeing. „Do you have everything you need?“  
„I’m fine, Lando. Don’t worry about me.“ Carlos nudges his boyfriend towards the door. „You should probably get to your own room now, before anyone sees you walking across the hallway with these reddened lips.“  
Lando blushes again and he struggles to let go of Carlos. The older one presses a quick peck on his lips, before he opens the door for him.  
„I’ll see you at breakfast.“  
„Goodnight, Carlos.“

His phone vibrates before he gets to his room and he can’t help but smile at the message Carlos sent him.  
'Te amo.’  
‚Te amo too.’  
He responds immediately and gets ready for bed. 

~

He should have seen this coming, of course he can’t fall asleep. He’s just tossing and turning in his bed, his mind racing.   
He thinks about how and when to tell his family that he’s dating Carlos and he’s unable to calm down.  
He hates that Carlos is so close and yet so far at the same time. He is certain that feeling Carlos’ warm body next to him, that being held by his boyfriend would help him relax.  
He contemplates it.

Lando is aware that it is late and he’s pretty sure that Carlos fell asleep a long time ago. He definitely doesn’t want to wake him up but he still wants to try his luck.  
He sends him a message.  
‚Are you still awake?‘  
To his surprise, the answer comes almost immediately.  
‚Barely, why?‘  
‚I can’t sleep.‘  
‚Wanna sneak over for some cuddles?‘  
Lando grins at that. Of course Carlos would know what he needs right away. But still:  
‚My bed is bigger and more comfortable.‘  
‚You’re just too lazy to get up.‘  
Well… He chuckles. Carlos is not entirely wrong, even though his first argument isn’t a lie either.

He’s not sure what to respond but he doesn’t have to write anything. His door is being opened and Carlos slips into his room noiseless.  
Without saying anything he gets into bed and embraces Lando. The younger one sighs contently.  
„I knew we’d end up like this.“ Carlos teases him lovingly. „I’ll set an alarm to get back to my room before your family gets up.“  
Lando agrees, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.  
His intuition was right, he feels a lot calmer straight away and they are both able to fall asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably post the last part of this story tomorrow, and in my opinion it's the most interesting part.  
> So watch out for it :)


	3. Breakfast is ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part. Enjoy!

„Lando, darling. Breakfast is ready.“  
Lando slowly opens his eyes, feeling kind of disoriented at first.  
„What?“ He’s barely mumbling.  
„We were waiting for you to have breakfast. It’s already 10 o clock.“  
Lando fights the sleepiness that’s taking a hold of his body, making him almost fall asleep again. „Yeah, sure… We’ll get up now.“  
„Ok, take your time though.“ His mum leaves the room, closes the door behind her and Lando turns around in Carlos’ arms.

The Spaniard is looking at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.  
„What?“ Lando rubs his eyes, still battling his lingering tiredness.  
„Your mum.“ Carlos stutters with a meaningful gaze.  
Lando still doesn’t get it. „What about her?“  
Carlos can’t hide a smile, seeing Lando so disoriented. But he gets serious again real fast. „She just came into your room.“  
Lando blinks. He slowly begins to realise what Carlos wants to tell him, but his boyfriend explains still explains it to him.  
„We didn’t hear the alarm in the morning. She saw us sharing a bed. Both being half naked. Snuggled up to each other.“ 

He suddenly is horrified and straight up jumps out of bed, leaving a cursing Carlos behind.  
Lando rushes towards the door and opens it, getting a glimpse of his mother just leaving the hallway to get into the kitchen.  
„Mum.“ He calls for her and Cisca turns around, smiling at him.  
„Yes, Lando?“  
All of a sudden he doesn’t know what to respond. He wants her to know everything but he doesn’t have the courage to tell her. He doesn’t want her to tell his family but he also doesn’t really want to face her after she just caught them like this. He feels tears rising up inside him and he certainly doesn’t want to start crying now.  
His mum seems to be aware of his internal conflict and she comes back, walking over to him, still smiling softly.  
„What is it, darling?“

Lando’s brain freezes and he can’t come up with anything.  
„I… We…“ He stutters, unable to form a coherent sentence. He buries his face behind his hands, trying to hide himself.  
His mum softly touches his side.  
„It’s ok, Lando. No need to worry.“  
„What?“ Lando can’t believe what she just said. Did she really mean it the way she hinted at?  
„I love you Lando. No matter what. And you can tell me whenever you’re ready.“

Now Lando is really crying, trying to hold back the sobs that are making his body tremble.  
His mum sighs deeply and steps a little bit closer, hugging her son tightly.  
„Don’t cry, love. There is no need to.“  
It only makes him cry harder. „I want to tell you, mum.“  
She is gently stroking his back and she lifts up his head by his chin, looking him into his eyes. But she doesn’t say anything, she’s just waiting.

Again, words fail him. „I… Carlos….“  
He sighs. Why is it so hard for him to just say it? Maybe because it’s the first time he’s ever gonna tell anybody and it makes him feel extra anxious.  
But his mum already told him that she doesn’t mind it, didn’t she?He takes all his courage and tells her.  
„Carlos and I… We are together. He is my boyfriend.“ He sighs. It feels like a heavy weight is being lifted off his chest.

His mum hugs him tighter and caresses his neck and cheek. „I thought so. And I’m so happy for you. Also I’m so glad you finally told me.“  
Lando clings on to his mum, unable to comprehend what’s happening. He sobs frantically because he’s just so overwhelmed by all of his feelings.  
He gets out a hoarse „thanks mum,“ but he still can’t pull himself together.  
Thankfully his mum just stays put and gives him the time he needs to recover.

„Did you really now?“ He asks, when he starts to calm down a little bit. He loosens the grip on his mum and wipes his face with his sleeve.  
Cisca leans against the doorframe and looks back and forth between him and Carlos, who is still sitting on the bed, observing them, seemingly frozen in shock.  
„I was suspecting it.“ She smiles at them slyly.  
„For how long?“ Lando slowly makes his way back towards the bed and sits down next to Carlos.  
His mum takes a second to think about his question but she just shrugs her shoulders. „Quite some time.“  
Lando cuddles into Carlos who is finally coming back to reality.  
„Was it that obvious?“ He’s actually quite concerned about it.  
„No.“ Cisca laughs at that. „Well you’re obviously really close, but I don’t think anyone else caught onto it. It’s just that I’m your mum. I always know what’s up."  
Lando blushes and tries to hide himself behind Carlos. The Spaniard wraps an arm around Lando’s shoulder, pulling him closer and both of them can’t hold back a giggle.  
„I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.“

His mum approaches them and sits down on the bed as well. She softly places her hand on Lando’s knee and squeezes it.  
„Don’t be. I’m fully aware that your work environment probably makes life a lot harder for you and I get that it’s easiest to just not tell anyone. And I also didn’t want to pressure you into coming out. I just didn’t think about any of this when I came into your room to wake you up. And I wouldn’t have said anything about it if you hadn’t been ready.“  
Lando sighs. He is the luckiest guy in the entire world. He doesn’t even deserve such a loving and accepting family. „You didn’t pressure me. In fact I came here with the intention to tell you. I was just waiting for the perfect moment.“ He can’t hold back a soft snort. „I guess it was as perfect as it gets.“

His mum goes back to hugging him and Lando is about to start crying once more because being squeezed between his mum and Carlos, both of them holding on to him is the best feeling ever.„I’m so glad you told me and it makes me unbelievably happy to see you two together. Please never forget that your family loves you so much. Unconditionally. I’m so proud of you Lando.“  
He only notices the tears streaming down his face once again, when Cisca carefully wipes them away and places a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
He wants to say something. Wants to thank his mum but speaking is all of a sudden hard for him again. Lando turns around surprised, when Carlos starts talking instead.

„Thank you so much Cisca. You don’t know how relieving it is to hear you say such nice things. Lando was so scared and anxious about telling you and I’m really really happy that he managed to do it and that it went so well. Your acceptance means a lot to me.“  
Cisca moves past Lando and takes Carlos into her arms as well. „That’s what family is for, isn’t it?“  
Lando instantly notices the painful look on Carlos’ face.  
„What?“ He whispers it, taking his boyfriend’s hand.  
Carlos is visibly uncomfortable, looking down on his hands but he sighs and admits: „I don’t think my family would react that way. I doubt that my parents would be so accepting. They are different.“  
Cisca is still holding on to Carlos and tightens her grip. „I’m not the one to judge that but just know that you’re a part of our family now. You’ll always be welcome here.“  
Lando’s heart feels heavy with compassion for his boyfriend and with thankfulness for his mother. He’s astonished to see tears in both of their eyes. 

Suddenly the door is being pushed open and Oliver enters the room.  
„What is taking you so long? We’re waiti-…“ As his brother realises that the three of them are sitting on his bed, crying, he freezes and a perplexed frown spreads on his face. „What is going on here?“  
Lando sighs and it muttering, more to himself. „Well, here we go again.“  
He straightens himself and wipes his cheeks. He got through it before so he will get through it again.

„I just kinda came out to mum.“  
„Came out with what?“  
Lando rolls his eyes. Sometimes his brother was really not the smartest.  
„You never heard of coming out?“ He feels Carlos giggle slightly next to him. His mum also can’t refrain from grinning a little. „I’m queer. Not straight.“  
Oliver lets out a small surprised noise. „Oh.“  
„And Carlos isn’t either I guess. Well, I would hope so at least. Because we’re together.“  
Carlos nudges him playfully, rolling his eyes at that, but Lando is solely focused on his brother. He seems unable to comprehend what he just said.  
Oliver’s gaze goes back and forth between them.

„You are together?“ He shakes his head in disbelief.  
Lando is kind of relieved that he knows that his brother has various queer friends. Otherwise he would get worried at the look on Oliver’s face.  
„Yep. He’s my boyfriend. Any problem with that?“  
Oliver shakes his head again, finally smiling. „No.“ He ruffles his hair. „Of course not. That’s pretty cool actually. You just took me by surprise.“  
„Fair enough.“ Lando exchanges an amused look with Carlos and his mum.

They all go back to hugging each other. Oliver squeezes Lando tightly and quietly tells him that he’s sincerely happy for him and it makes Lando emotional again.  
His brother also gives Carlos a kind of awkward hug. „I never would have thought I’d say that to you. But I’m his big brother, so I have no other option. Don’t you dare hurt him or I’ll end you.“  
Lando laughs out loud at that and Carlos joins him. „I promise.“ He tells Lando’s brother, in a serious tone.

„What the hell is happening here?“  
Lando spins around only to spot his little sister Cisca eyeing them up sceptically.  
„What are you doing here?“ His mum shakes his head, obviously amused by the whole situation.  
„Dad told me to get all of you. He’s starting to get annoyed because his beans are getting cold.“  
Oli and Lando burst out laughing. That’s rather typical for Adam.

„What are you doing anyways? Why do you look like you’ve been crying?“ Cisca is still confused.  
Lando just takes Carlos’ hand, smiling. „Because that’s what we’ve been doing. A big crying session in my bed.“  
Cisca just stares at him, not getting any of it. Lando gets closer to her and ruffles her hair a little.  
„I just told mum and Oli that Carlos is my boyfriend and apparently that’s a reason to cry.“

Cisca’s eyes light up. „Are you for real?“  
Lando nods and motions at his and Carlos’ intertwined hands.  
„Oh that is so cool.“ Cisca jumps around the room, giggling happily. „You have to kiss! I want to see you kiss.“  
Lando suddenly blushes, that is not the kind of reaction he expected from his youngest sister. She’s also shouting for the rest of his family now:  
„Dad? Flo? Get over here! You have to see this. Lando and Carlos are kissing.“

His dad and other sister enter the room as well, which is packed by now.  
Lando groans as he is faced by his whole family eagerly eyeing him up.  
„They are dating.“ Cisca explains them, still all bubbly. Flo and Adam open their eyes and look at him before they search for confirmation by his mum. She just shrugs her shoulder and nods.  
„Kiss nooow.“ Lando’s youngest sister pleads and pushes him closer towards Carlos.

Lando shoots his boyfriend an apologetic look. „I’m so sorry.“ He whispers. „That is really not what I planned.“  
Carlos just waves it off and Lando presses a small peck onto the Spaniard’s lips.  
„That’s all you get.“ He announces before anybody can demand more.  
Cisca seems to be contend and she jumps at Lando, hugging him tightly. His father also comes closer and pats his shoulder lovingly. He doesn’t even have to say anything, Lando can read it in his eyes that he’s happy for him.

Cisca and Oli are telling Flo what she just missed and Lando is feeling kind of dizzy. He leans on Carlos who immediately wraps an arm around his waist.  
„That went well, didn’t it?“ He whispers into Lando’s ear, sending shivers down his back.  
„Yeah, I guess so.“ Lando looks up to him, smiling deeply.

„Can we go back to the dining room now? We should really start having breakfast.“  
As usual his mum is the most responsible and organised out of all of them. Everyone agrees with her.  
Lando is still completely overwhelmed by all his emotions and he feels kind of drained, even though he just woke up like half and hour ago.  
His little sister drags all of them into the dining room, complaining that she’s really hungry and that’s the thing that makes them all come back to reality.

They reheat some of the food that his mum had prepared and they all get down at the table to finally eat something.  
Lando feels like he’s floating. He still doesn’t really comprehend everything that happened but he is so so happy. He can’t stop giggling and touching Carlos all over, the Spaniard obviously returning all the attention happily. 

At first his family observes them with a lot of affection and endearment, but pretty soon one of Lando’s sisters snorts and his brother rolls his eyes as Lando places a kiss on Carlos’ cheek.  
„We get it now, Lando. You are head over heels in love. No need to rub it in.“  
Lando wants to get mad at him and flip him off, but he can’t. He’s just too happy. Instead he gives Carlos a warm look. „Yeah, I really am.“  
His siblings make fun of him again, but all that matters to Lando is the bright smile that Carlos gives him. 

This years holidays are certainly not the same as any other year before.  
And while Lando has been kind of sad or anxious about it before, he now knows that it will be the best holidays ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was everything I planned on writing for this story. I hope you and enjoyed it.  
> It's kind of hard for me to write scenes with more people so I hope it wasn't too confusing.   
> I really fell in love with this little world I created so I might even come back to it at some point in the future, if I can think of anything fitting. Or if somebody has any request, I'm always happy to take some inspiration :)  
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
